AVATAR: Rise of the Entropy Bender: Pilot Story
by cpnelson
Summary: At the sunset of the lives of "Team Avatar". You are a witness of the events surrounding the rise of the Entropy Bender. What this is, and how it works is at the mercy of the Narrator, who has invited you to observe his or her game.


**AVATAR: Rise of the Entropy Bender**

**Book Seven: ICE **

**Chapter one: Requiem for heroes.**

_I will tell you a story about the world in which the elements of creation give the people a great deal of power. But this power, as it is with many things, has its price, and there are those who wish the wielders of this power ill. So much has happened since the time of Sozen's comet, but those adventures are for another story, for now it is the time of the next Avatar, and we being a part of such a story, in the way the story of every new Avatar begins, with a death…_

Katara with her long white hair, weathered skin, and hunched back and shoulders, she looks more like her own Gran-Gran-Kanna than the intoxicating young beauty she was in her younger adult life. She stands over a crypt in the northern water temple, where the northern water tribe intends to entomb the body of Aang. "My husband, my love, my friend, my prince; we will see each other again in the spirit realm, and walk among our family and friends in the next life. We thank you and cherish you for all that you have given our world, and the peace you have brought all of our people. Be at peace yourself Aang, be at peace."

Fire Lord Zuko still fairly spry for an old man has a brisk step, and still possesses a great deal of pride, but he is not above shedding tear for his fallen friend. "My student and teacher, my adversary and friend; we will see each other again in the spirit realm, and burn all evil from our path for eternity."

Earth Master Toph has shed more than a few tears, and places her hand on Aang's chest, crying so much that she is unable to speak. Sokka and Suki try to comfort her and bring her away from him.

For the first time in one hundred sixty five years, an air master participates in a sending ritual. Lin Mian Tan, she is young, in her mid twenties, and awkward looking, but brings down her hood to proudly brandish an arrow upon her top shaven scalp. "Where I am able, I shall guide a new generation of the air nomads into an era of enlightenment. I will proudly carry on the traditions you have imparted to me, may we see each other again in the spirit realm free of the burdens of attachments the material plane."

The four masters take positions at four points around Aang's body, and move into stances to release a bending. First Toph shapes the earth to open a crypt into the floor, then earth bends Aang into the crypt, Zuko ignites fire within the crypt to cremate the remains, Lin Mian Air bends to strengthen the fire heating the earth to a white glow creating heat waves in the air over the crypt, Katara water bends to douse the fire and shapes the steam in to the loose and dry clay, Toph seals the Tomb and shapes the clay in Aang's Childhood Image creating a new statue in the line of Avatars.

In harmonious unison, and standing in four points around the statue, they combine their bending to heat the clay, draw out the water, circulate the air, and stabilize and shape the clay so that it forms a perfect, solid statue of Aang in moments; it is completed without a single flaw or imperfection, if it weren't made of stone, one would be fooled by its life like qualities.

Toph still crying, speaks in a cracking and saddened voice, "May we meet again in the spirit realm."

The six of them weep with their heads bowed, and hugging each other. Behind them out in the great hall, their children and grand children watch, listing and leaning on each other, weeping, beyond them in the great courtyard of the Northern Water Tribe, people from all over the four nations gather in a time of silent mourning, and for a time, things remain very quiet.

After an hour of conversation about the trials and tribulations, adventure and high jinks; The Avatar shrine lights as the eyes of the Avatars glow, also the eyes of the statue of Aang. Katara, Toph, Zuko, Suki, and Lin Mian stand back from the statues, and watch as the temple comes to life with the energies of the Avatar line. Katara and Sokka having been through this event more than once before, realize that an Avatar in the Avatar state has caused this. "It would seem that the next Avatar is ready to be found."

Toph unable to sense anything except for the sounds of the humming statues, and the change in breathing and foot fall for her friends, she is the first to speak. "What is happening?"

Katara having spoken to Aang for years about these things; knew the most about the Avatars of anyone alive. "A new Avatar was born, and has recently activated his or her Avatar state."

Zuko somewhat aware of the meaning of this omen realizes where this child would have been born. "While our grieving is not over, we need people to search the city for him. He should have been born water tribe."

Suki quick to thwart the ideas of Zuko at various times; she is certain that he must be reminded of a few things. "It is probably a girl this time!"

Sokka unabashedly, in his usual goofy way, has nothing but a silent repeating nod in agreement with Suki to offer.

Lin Mian stares at the statue of Aang, examining it calmly. "We should send someone to the southern water tribe. The child might not be here."

All stare at Aang's statue and watch as the glowing of the eyes fade.

Sokka asks, "Wow! That would be really great!"

Lin Mian looks at Sokka, "I feel it in the air. I think the child IS there."

Katara looking at Lin Mian, squints with an uncertain look, "Aang never told me about any air-bending tricks like that, how are you able to do it?"

"The scent of the spirit, it was a technique Aang was trying to create, reading the wind spirits… I think it works… But… He was not done perfecting the technique; I could be late in sensing the child."

Toph trying to get to the point is direct as usual, "You mean you don't know if he or she is there, and you don't know what you are doing well enough to be sure of anything, am I right?"

Lin thinking for a moment, "Maybe…"

Zuko flags his retainers over, "Prepare my air yacht, we are going to the Southern Water Tribe in a few hours, stock up on previsions and ready the men. There isn't any time to waist everyone, pay your final respects, and meet me at the docks. We can trust the Northern Water Tribe to find the child if he or she is here."

Sokka squinting at Zuko confronts him about his choice of words, "So you don't trust the southern water tribe to find the Avatar huh?"

Zuko looks Sokka in the eye, "There is one, tiny, nearly vanished village left of the Southern Water Tribe. Even if they already knew who the child was, how long do you think they would last on their own against an opportunistic warlord, or a band of pirates seeking their fortunes?"

Sokka stands upright, "Right… We should hurry…"

Everyone nods in acknowledgement, and turns to face the statue of Aang briefly then leave the Northern Water Tribe Avatar Temple.

Katara, the last to leave, places her labored hand upon the statue hand of Aang, and her other hand over her heart, touching the necklace of her mother, she closes her eyes. Whispering she says "Good bye."

Much later, in flight on a third generation fire nation air ship, converted to be a Royal Flying Yacht for the Fire Lord, the families are together in a large and well decorated galley, talking and sharing stories.

There are the sons and daughters and grandchildren of these masters here. The children are playing, and being cheerful. Sokka talks briefly about the serpent's pass with Suki. Toph talks about her various tournaments in the earth Kingdom. Zuko talks about sparing with his sister in frustrating fashion, and about the lessons of his Uncle Iroh. Lin Mian drinks water and eats bread, occasionally dodging a rouge food item with a casual air bend for deflection. Katara smiles watching the grandchildren of Toph and Sokka, Sokka and Suki, Zuko and May's, Her's and Aang's all playing together as if part of one single extended family.

Looking at Sokka and thinking about how poorly he handled his relationships, thinking how it is a wonder that Suki hadn't killed him. Toph being his second wife after Suki, was a late marriage, and troubled by clashing philosophies on how to raise the children, also ended badly. Sokka is single now, where as Suki and Toph are remarried yet their spouses did not know Aang and stayed away while Sokka was present. Suki, Toph and their new spouses really only spend time with everyone here during holidays; they mention this when their grandchildren ask about visiting the Bei Fong household again for Avatar day in the earth kingdom. May is serving jasmine tea, and Zuko is more than happy to drink it.

May did not feel terribly close to Aang, and decided to watch the younger grand children while everyone else attended the ceremony. Between the seven of them, there were fifteen grand children acting more like siblings than cousins or friends, most not more than a few years old themselves.

Lin Mian comes to Katara with an inquisitive look on her face, "Mother?"

"Yes Lin Mian, how are you doing?"

"I am fine. How are you doing?"

"I have had better days. I have had worse ones, also. Will you be heading out when we return to the southern water tribe village?"

"After we find the Avatar; yes. He or she will train with me in Air bending in a few years; I will have met with the Avatar by then."

"I wish you would stay. Even if you only… Just for a month or two, it would make the rest of us feel better. Your brother would like to see you."

"You know how my brother and I feel about each other, he feels slighted by how much attention I grabbed from father because of my air-bending."

"That is not true; you are only putting words in his mouth."

"If you mean when he said _'father loved you best because of your air-bending'_ that I am putting words in his mouth, then YES, that is exactly what I am doing Mother. Roku Jia is not going to want to see me. Even for the short time that I will be there, he is probably going to avoid talking to me like he always does. He will be glad when I have left, so that I cannot grab your attention as well."

"Kyoshi Tu has taught Fay water bending, she is sparing with Lei now."

"She is a bit young for that isn't she?"

"Same age as when I started. The only difference is I did not have a teacher, so it took me five years longer to get to where she is at skills wise. Fay only came with us for the funeral, but she has been staying in the village to learn from Kyoshi Tu, Roku Jia and I."

"You did not teacher that Blood Bending nastiness did you?"

"No… But, Roku Jia did… He couldn't wait."

"Why in the name of the spirits did you ever teach him that?"

"He was being a pest; ever since he saw me use it on that rabid seal-bear, he kept asking me how to do it."

"Do you regret ever learning how?"

"Sometimes; but, I also think about the woman who taught me how to do it sometimes; and then I think about why she learned it, and I don't feel so bad about it."

"Aang told me about something one of his past lives told him, about the darkened heart and how it can bring out a corrupting influence on someone's bending. Sometimes, I would wonder if he only meant that as a metaphor, or if bending variants like lightening, and blood, and metal are the darkened forms he spoke of."

"I think that it was a metaphor, each of those is just an aspect of the Chi in us, it is how we use it that makes us dark or light, not the bending we use."

A fire nation soldier enters the dining area and addresses Zuko quietly, and then leaves. Zuko stands and speaks to the people in the room, "The southern water tribe village is roughly a night's journey from now, we should get some sleep if we wish to be awake when we arrive."

The young children bemoan the bedtime announcement, but with some parental corralling, are ushered off to their bed chambers.

Lin Mian and Katara hug and Katara goes to her bed. Then, Lin Mian wanders out to the bow plank, where she finds Xien Xia talking to Iroh Fa. Xien Xia, a woman, and Iroh Fa, a man, are two of three children of Zuko and Mai. Xien Xia, an accomplished fire bender is doing some small scale fire juggling. Iroh Fa is a sword master, his blade is in its scabbard, and hung from his belt, he has not learned or developed any skills in the bending arts.

Iroh Fa notices Lin Mian and smiles, "Greetings Lin Mian."

"Iroh, Xien, how are you both?"

"We are doing well, how are you?" Xien says warmly.

"I suppose I will be fine… I miss my father…" She frowns, "He should not have died so young."

"He was younger than our father. It just doesn't seem fair." Xien stops her juggling to hug Lin Mian. Iroh Fa hugs them both. Lin Mian starts to cry.

The next day, the airship arrives at the Sothern Water tribe village; the morning sun has barely begun to light the sky. A Fire Nation retainer wanders the halls ringing soft bells to lightly awaken the families on board from their sleep.

Later in the morning, there is discussion in the village, and investigating with each of the new born children on the possibilities of association with the Avatar line.

Lin Mian is greeted happily with a warm hug by Kyoshi Tu, "Hello sister!"

There are four children from Katara and Aang. Roku Jia is in his late 30's and nearly a master water bender. Yangchen Xie is in her early 30's and is a non bender living in the southern water tribe village. Kuruk Lin Mian is an Air Bender in her mid 20's who joined the air nomads to help Aang rebuild the Air Bending practitioners. Last but not Least, Kyoshi Tu an exceedingly skillful water bender, she has focused on the fundamentals, and never learned the advanced combat skills of water bending, she has become a very powerful healer though, and is well respected in the tribe for it.

"Hello Kyoshi!" Lin looking over Kyoshi's shoulder sees Roku Jia who nods lightly then walks away.

Later Roku Jia and Kyoshi Tu help the others to inquire with the various villagers and gather information about the new births.

Eventually, a young couple was brought to the central hut with their baby as the primary possibility. Roku Jia identifies them, "Rekka and Kartien, and their baby daughter Kawaimara."

Katara greets them, "May I examine the child?"

Rekka knows Katara as an elder of the village, and trustingly guides his wife and the baby to her. "She is just a normal baby; there is nothing unusual or special about her." He speaks softly and certain.

Kartien a bit frustrated corrects her husband a bit, "She is special, she is our first child, and our daughter, and that is special enough for me."

Rekka looking at Kartien responds, "What I mean is, the baby has not shown us any bending, not even water bending."

Katara looking at the child touches its cheek, and the eyes, and its forehead, takes a deep breath, and bends healing water over the child.

Instantly, the child's eyes glow white and the water evaporates.

Lin Mina, Zuko, Roku Jia, Xien Xia and Katara look at each other and nod in understanding, the others leave with just Katara, the child, and the child's parents. Outside Zuko gives hand signals to his people to set up a guarding perimeter around the village, and speaks with Toph, Mai, Sokka and the other benders about guarding the village for a while, while they work out what is next.

Zuko speaking to Xien Xia and Iroh Fa explains some things to them, "You will eventually be teachers for this child. THIS is sacred trust and duty. I could not trust anyone else in the whole of the fire nation with such an important responsibility. Keep it to your selves, and guard this knowledge of the Avatar with your lives."

Xien Xia and Iroh Fa bow respectfully to Zuko. "Yes Fire Lord Zuko!" they say strongly in unison.

"When it is time for her to learn fire bending, and the discipline of the sword, she will come to the both of you, and only to you."

Iroh Fa burdened with concern about a matter that would only be clear to them he decides to bring up a question that while he is cautious about, begs to be asked, "What about Wong lu Ten?"

Xien Xia looks at Iroh Fa, "Iroh?"

Zuko lowers his head, "Do not discuss it with him. One day, when he ends his love of the drink and mischief, and returns to his senses, I will consider including him. Until then, he is not a part of this." Zuko turns to look at Xien and Iroh, and they acknowledge him with a bow.

Xien whispers to Iroh, "Why did you ask about Wong lu Tien?"

Iroh whispers back to Xien, "He is still our brother, even if father doesn't treat him like he is. Also, he is still better Fire bender than you even when he's drunk."

Xien lowers her head, "Maybe, but father gave us pretty clear instructions not to let him know, so better fire-bending or not, he is not to be told about any of this."

Iroh, "I heard him. I just wish that father would give him another chance, maybe this would get him to stop drinking so much."

Xien looks at Iroh with a doubtful look.

Iroh nods in agreement and gestures to walk back to the hut where Katara is.

Inside the hut Katara is talking about something's related to bending, as Lin walks out, Xien and Iroh Enter. Rekka and Kartien are sitting on benches with their hands clasped around each other's hands, and their mouths slightly gaping as they listen to Katara apparently in a bit of dismay at the thought of their child being the reincarnation of the Avatar.

Toph and her sons Lei Bei Fong and Tang Bei Fong have formed rock gauntlets to show Rekka and Kariten one of the abilities they would be teaching the Avatar. Toph with Sokka had two sons, who in their own way became powerful earth benders under the brilliant mastery of Toph Bei Fong, and the only other earth benders in the world ever to master metal bending other than Toph herself. Toph's children, Lei and Tang had children of their own. They all came with Toph to be supportive during Aang's funeral. Lei and Tang are tough as bricks, and sometimes can be equally as thick, but they have always known how Aang truly gave Toph the freedom to become more than just the blind daughter of a wealthy family, and they are also very protective of their mother, who on a bad day could beat the both of them singlehanded in an earth bending match up.

Lei married Kyoshi Tu, Katara's youngest, and they currently they stay in the Southern Water tribe village with their daughter Fay Bei Fong while she masters water bending. Their older son Teng has been staying at the Bei Fong estate mastering Earth bending with his cousins Xou and Liu.

Tang, Lei's brother, married Xouye Ma who is a banker from Ba Sing Se; Tang and Xouye had two girls Xou Bei Fong, and Liu Bei Fong, these girls practice Earth bending with their cousin Teng at the Bei Fong estate.

Xien walking in on Lei and Tang speaking with Rekka and Kartien, speaks to Katara interrupting the talk, "Sorry to break into the middle of all this, I should let you know that Zuko has selected me to teach the Avatar Fire-Bending when the time comes. Also, he wants Iroh to teach her the art of the sword, to round out her training."

"Are you leaving?" Katara asks concerned.

"Not just yet, we wanted to give you the news so that you were aware."

"Thank you… Rekka, Kartien, I would like you to meet your child's fire-bending master Xien Xia, daughter of Fire Lord Zuko, and third in line to the throne of the fire nation. She has been entrusted with a great and noble duty. So as you can see, your child will be in the best possible hands when it is time for her to train in the other bending arts… Kartien, being a third cousin of mine, you have several bending masters in your own family who be her teachers. So you can be certain that everything will be fine. Your child is not in any danger, she is well guarded, well protected, and well cared for, always."

Kartien and Rekka look at each other for a moment and then Rekka looks at Katara, "Katara? May Kartien and I speak in private please?"

Katara nods and leaves the hut with the others being collected and ushered out by her, "Let's wait outside."

Kartien and Rekka looking at each other and then looking at their child, the walk over and touch the baby Kawaimara, and the baby smiles at them. Rekka and Kartien smile and look at each other, then kiss softly with a smile, and touching cheeks, caress their infant.

_Such a pleasant event, it can sometimes be a bit to tooth decaying of sweetness. So allow me to introduce, my favorite part of this stories beginnings._

Far away in a distant part of the world, in the midsts of the Earth Kingdom swamps, a swamp bender man is building a lean-to using the vines and vegetation, when a yowling noise is heard from one of the other huts in the camp. The swamp bender smiles and rushes over to the hut, then looks in, and seeing that the woman on the matt is not moving becomes worried, and looks at an older woman in the cabin holding a young child. "Is mah wayfe okay?"

In a withered and elderly voice, the older woman speaks. "I am so very sorry Chim. I am so very sorry…" She hands the smiling baby to him, and he takes a deep breath holding the child to his cheek, closing his eyes, and letting tear. When he lowers the child to look at his wife, the child's eyes emit a dark and light sapping energy, pulling the color out of the air, Chim's eyes widen as he notices this event.

Much later in the evening, Chim has made his way to the edge of the swamps, and loaded his child onto a raft, and sent it floating down a river out flow. He has a very cold, and blank voided look on his face as he watches the raft float away from him.

_Ahh, I loved this part, doesn't it make you feel better about the human condition. I so very much prize my collection._

_Moving on…_

Back at the southern water tribe village, Rekka and Kartien exit the hut holding their child, and speak with Katara, "We understand what must be done, but do we have to expose our child to this, can't Avatar training occur in the next generation? We may not be able to have another child."

Katara in a comforting voice responds to them, "You can be assured, as much as we intend to protect and train your child, there are forces at work, every generation, that seek to thwart the Avatar, and the Avatar's efforts to maintain balance. Not training the child, essentially not having an Avatar, can only lead to disaster, as we have learned from our history. However, the choice is yours, and we will respect it, regardless of the consequences."

Rekka speaks with certainty, "We will let her decide for herself when she is old enough to understand it. For now, we don't want her learning any bending."

Zuko coarse and direct as usual, "Are you two a couple of idiots? The Avatar is a natural bender, she won't have a choice, it'll just happen. It will be messy, if you let it JUST HAPPEN!"

Katara not intimidated faces Zuko, "That is ENOUGH Zuko! We, that includes YOU! We will respect the wishes, of Kawaimara's parents!"

Zuko hufs, "FOOLS!" He then heel-face-turns and marches back to his Air Ship, and gestures at his retainers and guards to come with him.

Xien Xia and Iroh Fa walk over to Katara, Xien looks at Rekka, then speaks to all of them, "We will be ready for our duty, should things change, and don't worry about our father, he is always a been bit of knotted rope, but he means well."

Iroh Fa, "Yeah, he means well like a Platapus-Bear…"

Xien slugs Iroh in the Arm and Gestures with her head for the both of them to leave with their father.

Lin Mian speaks with Katara, "Mother, I can find another way back if you wish me to stay longer. But I will still have to return to the Southern Air Temple soon."

Katara, "I understand… Go My daughter, take advantage of Zuko's generosity while you can, we will meet again when the time comes."

Lin Mian smiles, "Look at the bright side, in about a month, the Sky Bison's will be fully grown, and I will be able to visit more. Oh… Mother…" And she lowers hear head, "I should not have brought it up…"

Katara places her hands on Lin Mian's shoulders, "No, no, the new sky bison's are a good thing. Aang always said that they were critical to the Air benders, and I still believe that. No matter what has happened in the past, you must continue with raising new ones."

Lin agrees, hugs her mother goodbye, and runs to board the Air Ship.

Toph stands next to Katara facing the airship and looking in an odd direction, "I don't need to be anywhere in particular, the family ocean yacht is still here."

Katara looks at Toph, "Honestly, I will be fine, go home, and take your merry band of Earth Benders with you."

"Brr," she shivers aggressively, "you don't need to tell me twice; catch you later bossy." She waves Tang, Teng, Xou and Liu along, and they each say goodbye to Katara as they Board the Air ship.

Sokka, Suki, Quai Yieu Yien, Lu Ten Yue gather around Katara. Sokka looks at Katara, "You are lucky no one likes me much, you get to keep me around."

Suki looks at Sokka with a half smirk, "You got that right you crotchety old goof nut."

Quai Yieu Yien speaking to her mother Suki, asks softly "We ARE going right?" Quai is in her mid 30's, and is dressed in the same Garments as Suki, the traditional adornments of the Kyoshi Warriors. Sokka and Suki both know by her rank markings, she is considered a master.

Suki responds, "Yes. Let's go."

Quai speaking to Sokka, "Bye dad. Bye auntie Katara."

Sokka, "Bye Quai… And congratulations on becoming a Kyoshi master." Quai doesn't acknowledge Sokka's obviously belated praise.

Lu Ten Yue speaking to Quai asks, "Could I stay with Grandpa?"

Quai responds, "I guess… Dad, do you mind?"

Sokka, "Sure she can stay."

_Lu Ten Yue is named for the son of Iroh, and the Moon spirit who was formerly princess Yue of the northern water tribe, people who died heroic deaths that also had a significant effect on the life of Sokka and Suki, how touchingly ironic I would suspect._

_The next day is when there would be much for an Avatar to be concerned with, but at this point in the story, She is not old enough to know fear, so I hope you will feel it for her, this is the only way my story will become clear. _

_Every person that I speak of is an unbeknownst player in my game. It would be an easily won and very boring game, if someone one was not able to witness my triumph over the Avatar. So in the spirit if any game, as I move these pieces into place, I will allow you to witness, to know about what they do, and how they feel, and what happens to them, as much as I think about telling you these things. _

_If you are getting any ideas about warning the Avatar, scream out loud if you must, reach for the means you have of speaking to them if you are so driven. If I may be so bold as to suggest, you can leave these silly notions behind, she most likely will not hear you, none of them might. I think that all you should do is witness as I play my game with them, and move in for the finishing blow that will ultimately secure my future, and end the Avatar line, forever. _

_My goals and my motivations would be exceedingly clear to you if I only told you my name. _

_But, my name I will save for the end of my game. _

_More for whenever they find out for themselves who I am. I think it would be unfair me to not tell you what they learn, so if they surmise the solution, and to this end finally puzzle it out, I will tell this part of my story to you. _

_I think this is important to tell you this story, my witness. Because, how could you know how well I have played this game, if I hide the truth from you, my witness there would be no prize, no victory. How anyone could know how well I played this game without you my witness. I am sure I could play my game and not tell anyone, but after all, what is the fun in that, a game with no spectators, is no game at all I profess. I need someone to share in the knowledge of my victory, and this is the reason for my telling of the story._

_So, in the wise words of my favorite poet, let there be shadows…_

In the night the village is sleeping, and resting well, Zuko's Air Ship is long gone with all of its passengers. There are screams heard in the village, and then everyone is awakened. In a flurry everyone is searching for the origin of the screams, and then on the ground, laying face up in the middle of the snow, half frozen, and nearly dead from the elements Lu Ten Yue, with a look of shock. The others bring her into the main hut, and Katara attempts to heal her on sever attempts, but is unable to bring her to consciousness. Sokka bereft and angry flies off the handle, "What did you see? What did any of you see? Did anyone see anything?"

Katara places her hand on Sokka, "we will need to retrieve water from the Spirit Oasis back with the Northern Water Tribe."

Kyoshi Tu and Roku Jia looking at Sokka straighten up, in unison "We will retrieve it."

Katara, "Even at you best bending, it will take three months to get there without an Airship, longer if you have to resupply. She will be dead by then. You will need a Sky Bison, a fast one, and they are not ready, they wouldn't be as far as I know."

Sokka, "What about Appa?"

Katara, "He is too old, he'd never make the journey, and do you really want to trust him with this?"

Sokka, "What choices do we have? If we go now, we can make it by the end of the week; we should bring her with us."

Katara, "We still do not know who did this, it might still be here, looking for someone else."

Roku Jia, "You mean the Avatar, don't you?"

Katara, "You know I do. This could be a distraction. We might be leaving her vulnerable."

Kyoshi Tu, "Then the only smart thing to do would be to bring her with us."

Katara, "The whole village must go, it is time we let this place die, and brought everyone to live in the north. We should not have stayed as long as we have, and now we may have placed the Avatar along with the rest of this village in danger. It is decided that everyone is leaving; tell them to pack what they need, and prepare to scuttle the village. We all leave for the southern air temple by sunrise."

Later as the village is alive with preparations for an evacuation, Rekka speaks with Katara, "Don't you think this is an overreaction? Seriously, why would anyone come to harm a defenseless baby."

Katara looks at Rekka and looks at Kartien and their Baby, "Your little girl is the Avatar, no matter what you think, you are going to have to accept that, it may as well happen now. We are doing what is best for the village, the Avatar, your child, and the world, don't question it, don't argue with it, pack up your belongings, and get ready to leave;" she pauses to look at the water tribe boats in the throes of preparations for departure, "with or without her parents, that child is coming with us."

Rekka not liking the tone of Katara postures for a fight, "I am not going to let you take our child from us, not now, not ever!"

Katara gives a sigh, "You don't want to fight me…"

Rekka, "If you take our daughter, from us, you can expect that I will."

Katara, "I am sorry for the way I spoke to you. But, you are still coming with us."

Rekka, "We are staying. We'll start the new southern water tribe, Kartien, Kawaimara, and I. We don't need any of you, run away if you must, this is our home, this is our family, our ancestors were iced here, and we are staying."

Katara, "Then I am so very sorry…" She flicks her hand and freezes Rekka solid, Kartien looks at Katara and starts to back away.

"Stay away from my baby! Stay Away!"

Katara gestures, and freezes Kartien's feet, causing her to fall forward and drop Kawaimara, Katara water bends catching the baby, and flows the water in a way to place the child in her arms. She looks at the child, and snarls a bit, then shakes her head, drops her jaw looking at the baby's parents standing still and looking a bit befuddled, she calls for her brother, "SOKKA!" she shakes her head, and her expression is sullen, "SOKKA!"

He runs over to her, and looks at her, "Katara? What is the matter with you? Why did you do this to Rekka and Kartien?"

"Take the baby, get on the boats, I will release them, and then you must go on without me."

"nooo. We go together!"

"I am not coming with you brother, this is where I shall stay. Take care of our family, make things right again."

"What are you talking about? You need to come with us now!"

Katara makes a gesture releasing Rekka and Kartien, and fractures the ice in front over in the very next motion; she sweeps her hand low and raises it high slicing the ice around her to separate herself from the others.

Sokka screaming at Katara, "I don't understand! Why are you doing this?"

Katara looks Sokka in the eyes, and speaks in an eerie and haunting voice resounding and echoing within itself multiple times over, _"On the eve of waking fire sun, the day of birth for Gyatso's son, when the ripened red moon and the sea are one, find the spirits of water fun, learn this day what must be done, end the age of entropy once begun!"_

Sokka, "What are you talking about, you can still make it! Hurry! Use your bending!"

Katara, "Aang told me this would happen, and I could not stop it, unless I stopped myself. Watch for the darkened ones brother, they are not as they seem. This is the time of the final conflict, the reason for maintaining the balance, the reason for the Avatar to be."

Sokka, "If you die out here, I am not coming to visit! Seriously sister, you need to get your wrinkly bitter back side over here now!"

Katara, "I love you my brother, but I have someplace I need to be." She cycles her arms in a counter rotating circular butterfly fashion, and then places her left palm on the ice.

Sokka, "KATARRRRRAAAAAA!"

Katara's action blasts the ice around her into many chunks the size of a blue whale-shark, all then evaporating into a mist pillar reaching one hundred feet into the air above her, causing her to disappear from site, and leaving a deep ice well that reveals the sea below where she once stood. This event is then causing the village to begin collapsing into the void.

"Go! GO!" Sokka runs to the boats and waves everyone on shouting, to start setting sail for the Southern Air Temple.

Sokka and the villagers can only watch helplessly as the once proud sculpted village of the southern water tribe vanishes into the ocean in a crumbling fracture of broken and sundered ice.

The Bei Fong Yacht is where Lu Ten Yue is kept for their journey.

Sometime later, while on the boats Sokka is wet faced from many shed tears, and looking at his unconscious granddaughter, then begins slowly scanning the faces of the villagers on the various boats. At the end of his observations, he moves to the bow of the Yacht, and collapses.

_What I tell you is just as important as what I don't tell you, so you will just have to grit your teeth on this one, my witness._


End file.
